


Morning Happiness

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Smuggler/Aric Jorgan
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345





	Morning Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts).



Tuilelaith didn’t have a problem with mornings per se. What she did have a problem with was waking up her daughter. Bevin was not a morning person, the little girl took after her father in that respect. Honestly, it was amazing that Aric’s squad didn’t want to kill him based on his surly demeanor in the morning alone.

But they didn’t kill him. For which both Tuilelaith and Bevin were eternally grateful.

“Good morning.” Tuilelaith smiled at her daughter as Bevin shuffled into the living room of the tiny apartment.

Bevin grunted and took a seat at the equally small breakfast table.

Tuilelaith and Aric discussed whether or not to move into a bigger place, but with Bevin being away at school on Bothawui for most of the year, and both Tuilelaith and Aric’s jobs taking them all over the galaxy, it didn’t make sense to move into a bigger place. Even if Kaywon, Seetwo, Seeate, and now an Hkay unit took up most of the living room.

Tuilelaith wasn’t entirely sure where Valyes got the Hkay unit and she was afraid to ask, but with Ko escaped from prison thanks to the Imperials on Belsavis, then it was much safer having a former -and partially reprogrammed- Imperial assassin droid as well as the other protection droids.

“Is Dad coming home soon?” Bevin’s question reminded her mother of the almost slightly burned bacon.

Tuilelaith quickly scooped the bacon onto a plate and moved the skillet to the back burner. “Sometime today, mogget.”

Bevin grunted again, taking a sip of her juice.

Tuilelaith smiled again. Bevin really was like Aric. 

Tuilelaith snickered, she couldn’t wait until Bevin was a teenager. Dealing with a teenage Aric had been difficult, there were times when Tuilelaith wanted to punch her best friend in the face, and a few times in which she did. She couldn’t wait until Aric had to deal with himself in cute miniature form.

“Are we doing anything special for him?” Bevin asked.

“We discussed going ice skating.” Tuilelaith didn’t know how well that would go over, not with the three of them being accompanied by two protection droids and one Hkay unit.

Bevin chirped in pleasure. She loved ice skating. Her private school on Bothawui was nowhere near an ice skating rink.

Tuilelaith grinned and began frying some eggs to go with the bacon.

A knock on the apartment door had Bevin ducking under the table and Tuilelaith pulling a blaster from behind the toaster, the eggs forgotten on a back burner of the stove.

Bevin and her mother exchanged a look, at Tuilelaith’s nod, the little girl crawled into the living room and behind the blaster proof couch - a new addition to the apartment since Ko’s escape.

Tuilelaith approached the door, blaster clutched in her hand, priming the weapon as she looked through the peephole.

And tucking the blaster in an ever present hip holster when she saw who it was.

“Forget your key again?” she snickered as she unlocked the door for her husband.

Aric grunted, stepped forward and pulled her into a crushing hug, kissing her passionately before letting her go, the door firmly closed and locked behind him. “I didn’t forget my key, Vik crushed it with his fat foot.”

Tuilelaith growled. “On purpose?” She hated Vik and for good reason.

“Probably.” Aric pulled her in for another kiss. “But he now has a very broken leg so I doubt he’ll do it again.”

Tuilelaith arched a brow at that. Aric loathed Vik. And for an excellent reason.

When she was about to ask how the Weequay received a broken leg, both adults were slammed into the door.

“Daddy!” Bevin screeched, causing her parents to wince.

“Hey mogget.” Aric leaned down and picked up his daughter. Bevin was five now, but still small enough for Aric to hold. “how are you?”

Bevin purred and nuzzled her father’s face. “I missed you! Mommy said you were coming back at some point today. She was making us breakfast. We have bacon.”

“Bacon you say?” Aric turned mirth filled eyes to Tuilelaith.

“Bevin and I have bacon. You,” she poked her husband in the stomach, “are not allowed to eat bacon. You just got back on duty and Elara is watching your health. You get an omelet with spinach and mushrooms.”

Bevin and Aric groaned simultaneously. Aric because he wanted bacon and couldn’t have it. Bevin in commiseration with her father, bacon was only the best breakfast food of all time.

Tuilelaith chuckled, kissed both her husband and her daughter on the cheek before sauntering back over to the stove. “Sit, and I will fix you your omelet.” She tossed over her shoulder as she threw the raw and congealed egg from before his arrival in the compost bucket.

Aric nodded, carrying Bevin back to the breakfast table, where father and daughter sat, talking about their respective lives in the past five months.

Letting the noise of family wash over her, Tuilelaith was happy. The happiest she’d been in a while.

This is what mornings should be.


End file.
